Kisses Mend All
by Amako-chan
Summary: [SHUxRYU] Ryuichi finds Shuichi, raped and beaten in an alley. He wants to take care of him & he intends to...But what neither of them knows...Is that they are both sharing the same feelings for each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Kisses Mend All**

**Chapter 1: Rain Drops**

Rain. It slipped down, and off his short, greenish-brown hair. His brilliant, blue eyes were closed as he strolled down the street. He was dressed in a dark, green t-shirt, and a navy blue jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. He was clutching his stuffed, pink rabbit toy, with it's beady, black eyes. Kumagoro. It was dark, wet, cloudy, stormy, and raining. He loved it.

Thunder roared loudly in the distance, and lightning flashed. He loved every minute of it. The deep sounds, the bright lights. The cool raindrops that dripped down from the clouds, like a million little tears.

"Toh-chan! The sky is sad na no da."

The blonde haired male gave his friend a quizzical expression. His green eyes were filled with interest. He was dressed in his usual outfit. A big, black trench coat with a boa wrapped along it. A burgundy shirt, and a black suit over top. Plus, his black top hat. He _always_ had his top hat.

"What makes you say that, Sakuma-san?" He questioned, intrigued by the sudden outburst.

"Because na no da, it's _crying_!"

Tohma simply smiled at his friend,

"You're right, it's crying."

They were walking along the usually busy streets. There was hardly a person in sight, and if there were any at all, they were all behind doors, or windows, watching for taxi's, or friend's, or maybe even family members who had offered to come and pick them up. He and Ryuichi seemed to be the only two walking. He didn't mind it though. He _liked_ to have some time with a dear friend, who he was _usually to busy_ to spend the time _with_.

_But not tonight._

Tonight, he was finally able to take some time with him. Ryuichi seemed to be pretty happy about the whole thing himself. And Ryuichi _was_. He was overjoyed that Tohma was spending this time with him. He would have liked it if a certain cotton candy, pink haired, violet eyed person had decided to join in on the little walk…

He cut off the thought. He wasn't there, and that had been his choice. It was something Ryuichi couldn't change.

A groan escaped the alley to their right. It sounded like someone who was in pain. He chewed into his bottom lip slightly, and looked to Tohma. He was smiling, as usual, and he didn't look like he'd heard the groan. Looking away, Ryuichi sighed. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He was probably just hearing things. That was the one thing he hated. Dark alleys.

The groan happened once again. He looked at Tohma, his eyes slightly wide. Tohma was looking to the alley. The two stopped walking outside of it.

"Se-gu-chi-san? Ryu-chan?" The voice was rough, as if the person had just been beaten up.

"It_ is_ you…" The voice said quietly.

Ryuichi handed Tohma Kumagoro, and walked cautiously to the alley. He began chewing into his bottom lip again. He crouched, and squinted at the dark figure. The figure was wearing a white t-shirt, and khaki shorts. His legs, arms, and face were covered in bruises. There was a cut under his left eye. His violet eyes were filled with tears, and his short, cotton candy, pink hair was slightly matted to his head, and the raindrops were slipping off the tips of his hair.

Tears welled up in Ryuichi's eyes as he realized who it was he was looking at. The smell of strawberry pocky had become mixed in with the scent of rain.

"Shu-chan…What's happened to you?"

It was a stupid question to be asking, _but he was scared_. More, or less, he wanted to know _who_ had done this. He had a guess.

"Aizawa…Hired some guys to…Rape me…And then…Then they beat me…They dumped me off here…"

"Shu-chan…"

A car pulled up outside the alley. An old, broken down car. A tall man with long, golden blond-yellow hair stepped out. Some of his hair was tied back. He wore a white shirt, a tie, and bage pants. He approached the alley, and crouched by Ryuichi and Shuichi.

"Tohma called me, said you needed a lift, and now I see why…"

The two of them looked,

"K-san," they said in unison.

The male looked to Ryuichi with his own blue eyes,

"Go get in the back."

Ryuichi gave a worried glance to Shuichi. K-san noticed.

"Don't worry…He'll ride in the back with you…"

Ryuichi nodded and got up, running over to the car. He climbed through the back, sitting on the far side, behind the passenger's seat, where Tohma had already settled in. He had Kumagoro sitting at his feet. Ryuichi looked out the open door, and watched K-san pick up Shuichi and carry him over to the car. He sat him down on the seat,

"Shindo, make yourself comfortable."

Shuichi didn't move at first. He simply whimpered. Ryuichi looked over to him, and removed his jacket.

"Shu-chan…You can put your head in my lap if you want…Then you can lie down…" He said quietly, his eyes focused on his feet. He could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"No Ryu-chan…I'll get you wet…"

"I'm already wet."

"…" There was a silence, and then, Shuichi crawled over shyly, placing his head on Ryuichi's lap. His left hand sat on Ryuichi's left knee. Soon enough, his breathing evened out, and he was sleeping. K-san had closed the door, and was in the driver's seat.

"Where should we take him now?" He was asking both Tohma and Ryuichi.

"Home?" Tohma questioned.

"No." Ryuichi's soft voice came from the back seat. Tohma and K-san looked back to him.

"I don't want him to go home…Eiri-san, he'll just beat up Aizawa…And then Aizawa will do this all over again, only worse…"

"Ryuichi…We have to take him _some_where…" Tohma's voice cooed.

"I know…Just not _home_…_Please_?"

Shuichi's hand squeezed Ryuichi's knee lightly. Ryuichi stroked Shuichi's hair out of his eyes. Then he draped his coat over Shuichi's form. The tension eased to nothing.

"Where should we take him then?" Tohma questioned.

"He can stay with me…" Ryuichi's soft whisper came. He said it so quietly, Tohma almost missed what he'd said. He looked back to his friend, and tried to read him. But Ryuichi's eyes stayed focused on his feet. Sighing, Tohma turned back around in his seat.

"Alright Ryuichi…_You_ can take care of him then…"

"I intend to."

The car pulled up in front of the house. Shuichi sat up painfully, and sat in the seat behind the driver's seat. K-san opened his door, and picked him up, carrying him towards the house. Ryuichi got out and rushed to the door to open it. Tohma got out, and picked Kumagoro up off the floor.

K-san carried Shuichi in. He took him into the bathroom. Shuichi got into a warm bath after Ryuichi had run the water for him. Once he was out, and wrapped in a towel, he pulled on a pair of underwear, and then pajama pants. He dried his hair a bit. He couldn't lift his arms enough to manage to get into the shirt Ryuichi had left for him.

"Bye K-san…Don't worry…I can manage. Bye Toh-chan! Thanks for taking care of Kuma-chan for me!" Ryuichi waved, and then closed the door. He headed towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Shu-chan, how're you doing in there na no da?"

"I can't get into the shirt…My arms are too tired…" Shuichi's voice was still raspy. The bathroom door opened, and Ryuichi slipped in. He crouched by Shuichi, taking the shirt, and assisting him into it.

"Thanks Ryu-chan…"

"I'll make him pay…You wait and see Shu-chan…I will get him back for this…"

"Don't lower yourself to his level."

Ryuichi sighed,

"Come on, time for you to get some sleep…You'll need it…" Ryuichi wrapped one arm around Shuichi's back, and tucked one under the bottom of his knee's, lifting him up bridal style. Shuichi was shocked at how strong Ryuichi was, he carried him all the way to the bed. The covers were thrown back. Ryuichi must have done that while Shuichi was in the bath.

He placed him down gently, and pulled the covers over him.

"Sleep good, ok Shu-chan?"

"Mmm-hmm," came Shuichi's quiet response. He was too worn out to talk any further. He closed his eyes. His breathing evened out.

Ryuichi smiled watching him. Then, placing his hands on either side of the bed by Shuichi's head, he leaned forewards. He placed a gentle kiss on Shuichi's forehead. Then, pulling away, he walked out the door, leaving it open a crack.

Shuichi's eyes opened, and he stared at the slightly opened doorway.

"I love you Ryu-chan…" He whispered to the silence, before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fine**

**( A.N: IT'S SO SHORT!! ACK I'M REALLY SORRY!! I'LL ADD MORE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!! )**

His violet eyes fluttered open. He knew right away he wasn't at home. He could tell he wasn't at Hiro's house either. He was sore. He was aching. And flashbacks of the previous night had begun to play in his mind like a movie. Images he'd never wanted to see again, were now all coming back to him. He looked to the slightly opened doorway.

"Ryu-chan..."

"Shu-chan, good morning," he said with a smile. That was the smile that drew Shuichi to him when he was feeling sad. That was the smile of the man that Shuichi liked to spend his time around the most.

"Morning..." Shuichi replied quietly.

"You sound better...You're voice isn't raspy anymore."

"I don't _feel_ any better..." Shuichi answered, sitting up. His face and arms were still marked in bruises. The cut above his left eyes was now a scab of red blood. Ryuichi looked away, turning his blue eyes to gaze at his feet. He couldn't bear to look at the battered and bruised Shuichi.

_'Aizawa,'_ he thought silently,

_'You'll pay for ever even laying a hand on him.'_

"Ryu-chan?" Shuichi questioned lightly.

"Hm?" Ryuichi looked up again, making eye contact with Shuichi once more.

It was then that Shuichi saw it. Aizawa's name written in Ryuichi eyes. Ryuichi could kill Aizawa in a split second if he really wanted to. And he wouldn't even have to worry about prison. If there's anyone who can talk their way out of anything, it was Seguchi, Tohma. And who else should be one of Ryuichi's best friends? _...Seguchi, Tohma._ He was a very manipulating man who got everyone to do exzactly as he pleased. It was Tohma's way, or it didn't happen. And if Ryuichi wanted Aizawa dead, he could get it to happen very easily. It was as simple as that.

"Forget about Aizawa, ok? He's not worth your time."

Ryuichi just stared, he couldn't answer. He didn't know how to.

**( LATER ON!!! )**

It wasn't until that night, while they were eating together, that the name was brought up. Neither of them had really expected it. But, it was there, and it had been lying hidden subconsiously in Shuichi's mind for some time now.

"Yuki will want me home..."

Ryuichi had then flinched. Closing his eyes momentarily, then opening them again and staring at his food. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. His stomach churned and twisted and tied itself in knots. He hated that fact. He wished Yuki and Shuichi weren't together...But it was so selfish of him to wish like that. Shuichi was Yuki's...Not _his_...

"I know he will, but, I'd like for Eiri-san to let you recover first..."

"I could recover at home..."

"..."

That was true, and he knew it. He didn't really want for Shuichi to catch on. He didn't want Shuichi to neglect him, or feel strange around him...He just wanted Shuichi...To love _him_.

"What's wrong? You're awefully quiet..."

"...It's nothing..."

_'He should be inside my head right now if he thinks I'm being quiet...'_

"Alright..."

"I'd just like, for you to recover here first, ok?"

"Alright...Once I've recovered...I want to go home..."

"..."

"Ryu-chan?"

"...Fine."

**( A.N: I'M SORRY!!! )**


End file.
